


NathMarc November 6th

by Free_Spirit140



Series: NathMarc Fics [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free_Spirit140/pseuds/Free_Spirit140
Summary: The class are off on a road trip around Europe but a certain drama queen has problems with the room assignments.





	NathMarc November 6th

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the class being around 13 or 14 during the show and 15 and 16 when this is taking place. I'm not sure how school in France works so I'm just going to pretend it's like school here in the UK where secondary school takes everyone from ages 11-16.

Nathaniel huffed as the music in his ears abruptly cut off, a quick glance at the phone screen confirming his suspicion that the power supplied by the last charged portable charger in his bag had finally been exhausted. He finally glanced up from his doodling, looking around the darkened coach with squinted eyes. The few members of his class he could see were all sleeping, exhaustion finally catching up on them.

Marc was stationed next to him, earphones plugged in and a video playing on his tablet screen. Nathaniel leant in, flopping onto Marc’s shoulder as a silent plea to watch as well. Marc pulled out an earphone, handing it to Nathaniel with a small smile. Nathaniel took it gladly, allowing the anime to catch and hold his attention.

The motorway street lights flashing through window soon gave way to dark fields and narrow country roads that barely looked wide enough to fit a car. Madam Bustier stood up, slowly walking her way down the aisle in the exact way the students were told they weren’t allowed to, waking the students and muttering to them in quiet tones.

When she reached Marc and Nathaniel she raised an eyebrow, smirk pulling on her lips and hands on her hips “I should have suspected you two would be awake.”

Marc quickly rushed to pause the anime as Nathaniel straightened, giving his teacher the best smile he could and replying “We’re night owls madam.”

“Ah yes, how silly of me to forget,” she rolled her eyes playfully before flashing Marc a reassuring smile since the boy looked like he was about to start spewing apologies “We’ll be at the overnight hotel in 5 minutes, pack your stuff up so we can get off the coach quickly.”

She moved onto the next students, gone as quickly as she came. Marc didn’t hesitate to stuff his tablet and headphones into his bag, removing the slightly crumpled piece of paper that contained the jam-packed itinerary so that he could fold it and put it in a different pocket.

“I told you, she’s not like Ms. Mendeleiev, she won’t criticize you for everything.” Nathaniel assured, smiling fondly at Marc as he got ready to move.

“I guess I’m still not used to this class…” Marc mumbled, pulling on his coat the best he could whilst he was still strapped in and sitting.

The coach pulled up in front of the overnight hotel and the half-sleep students started their zombi walk to the reception area.

“Come over here to get your room assignments!” Madam Bustier called once she stepped away from the reception desk and the uninterested employee sat behind it.

The class gathered around, the majority having fully woken up after being exposed to the cold night air that greeted them when they got off the coach.

Madam Bustier handed out a few pieces of paper with the room partners on and instantly the quiet of the lobby was broken by an unholy screech from the class drama-queen.

“This is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!” Chloe yelled, making the employee and the class glare at her.

“What’s wrong Chloe?” Madam Bustier asked, voice strained as she tried to mask her annoyance.

“Rose and Juleka get to share a room and so do Marc and Nathaniel!” Chloe cried.

Nathaniel subconsciously reached to grab Marc’s hand as the boy took a step close to Nathaniel.

“I don’t see the problem Chloe.” Madam stated, folding her arms and giving Chloe a challenging look.

“They’re couples!” Chloe screeched, waving her arm in the direction of the four people in question “They shouldn’t be allowed to room together when Adrien and I aren’t allowed to room together.”

“But we aren’t dating Chloe…” Adrien pointed out, looking just as confused as the rest of the class.

“Exactly! Those four are more likely to get up to stuff that’s against school policies then we are Adri-kins, so why should they be allowed to room together?”

Nathaniel choked on air, quickly turning to look at Marc who’s face flushed to the colour of his hoodie. A high-pitched squeak sounded from the direction of Juleka and Rose and Nathaniel could sense the death glare that was being sent Chloe’s way from the taller girl.

“Chloe,” Madam Bustier started, clearly fighting to keep her tone calm and patient and losing “You have no right to say that. If you have a problem with the pairings then you take it up with me personally and confidentially, you do not embarrass your classmates like that.”

“This is ridiculous! I’m calling daddy!” Chloe quickly started rifling through her handbag in search of her phone.

“We are not in Paris anymore Chloe,” Alix started, tone cold as she approached the blond “Your “daddy” has no authority here.”

“Maybe not but I can get daddy to tell the headteacher to call this trip off, or he’ll cut funding!” Chloe announced, triumph filling her voice as she found her phone and began dialing.

Madam sighed, defeat filling her eyes as she shot the two couples an apologetic look “Alright, Chole. Don’t bother your father. Marc, you’ll be rooming with Adrien, Nathaniel with Nino,” Nathaniel felt his heart sink, not bothering to listen to where Juleka and Rose were being sent.

Chloe looked on, victorious and proud as the class started to slink off to their rooms, all of them shooting her glares.

Nathaniel dragged his suitcase into room 409, stopping on the threshold to peck Marc on the cheek before untangling their hands and separating. Nathaniel wasn’t really sure why he felt so deflated, it wasn’t like Marc was the reason he came on this trip. He had wanted to see more of the world, see more cultures from the other countries in europe. Marc being there was just a very nice bonus.

But then it clicked. He and Marc had been officially dating for about a year and a half now and during that time they had spent just as much time over at Marc’s house as he had his own , and even when he had been at his own house the majority of those times Marc had been there with him. Even when Alix tagged along Marc was still there pretty much every single time, Alix now Marc’s friend as much as she was Nathaniel’s.

Even before the two were dating Marc and Nathaniel spent more time around each others houses, playing video games, watching movies or working on their comic until either one or both fell asleep in awkward positions. Hell, Nathaniel was pretty sure his parents had adopted Marc as their own child before Nathaniel had even figured out he had feelings for the black-haired boy.

Marc had only been in his life for a little under two years but Nathaniel had grown so used to his presence and felt so comfortable around him that it felt like the two had been friends all their lives and becoming boyfriends had just been the next step in developing their relationship. It was familiar and it was amazing.

Nathaniel huffed, pulling himself out of his thoughts as he opened his suitcase in search of his pyjamas and his toothbrush.

“Aren’t you going to go see him?” Nino’s voice forced Nathaniel’s attention onto him, the other boy tapping his foot with his arms folded over his chest, staring at Nathaniel.

“What?” Nathaniel asked.

“Marc. Aren’t you going to go see him?” Nino repeated.

“No. It was made pretty clear we aren’t allowed to share a room and I really need to sleep so. It’s not like I have to be in the same room as him, I don’t need to spend every waking and sleeping minute with him.” As Nathaniel said it he felt some of the tension that had built up in his shoulders loosen.

“Of course you don’t, if you did I would be a little worried about you relying too much on each other,” Nino moved closer to where Nathaniel was crouching over his suitcase, grabbing the redhead by the shoulders and forcing him to stand at his full height “but you want to right? You want to spend this trip with him and share a room with him. Like I do with Alya.”

“Well, I mean-”

“Don’t lie and say you don’t dude,” Nino interrupted, bending down to close the suitcase and stand it up so Nathaniel could grab it’s handle “You and Marc can share a room without breaking any rules, unlike me and Alya. Don’t let Chloe stop you just ‘cuse she’s jealous and over-dramatic.” Nino took hold of Nathaniel’s shoulders again, shoving him towards the door “Room 415.” He stated, before opening the door and shoving Nathaniel into the hall.

Nathaniel stared at the now shut door to room 409, blinking at it as he tried to figure out what had just happened.

“Move it loverboy,” Nathaniel spun in the direction of the voice, eyes meeting Alya, who, Nathaniel noted, was practically dragging Rose and Rose’s suitcase behind her “Don’t want to get caught in the hall.” Alya winked, smirking.

Nathaniel quickly grabbed his suitcase and started wheeling it down the corridor, stopping for a second to wave at Alya and Rose as Rose was shoved into room 410. He quickly found room 415 and hesitantly knocked on the door which cracked open a second later.

“Nath?” Marc asked, fully opening the door once he’d seen his boyfriend through the small crack “What are you doing here?”

“I guess you could say I got kicked out of my room.” Nathaniel joked, gesturing to his suitcase.

Marc blinked at him, confused, before fully opening the door to let Nath in “Nino kicked you out?”

“Well, more like shoved me out. But essentially, yeah.”

“Why would he-” Marc started, only to be cut off by Adrien coming out of the bathroom.

“Nathaniel? What are you doing here?” Adrien asked, pausing in the doorway to the bathroom.

“Nino kicked me out,” Nath stated “If you’d rather I not be here I can go back.” he added quickly.

Adrien stared at Nathaniel for a minute and then at the door before laughing quietly to himself and muttering “Alya.”

“What?” Marc asked.

“Nothing. I just think Alya had something to do with this room change. I’ll grab by bag and be out of your way.” Adrien smiled, moving over to the bed he had dumped his bag on and heading for the door “What room is Nino in?”

“409.” Nathaniel answered.

“Cool. Night guys, see you tomorrow.” Adrien opened the door and headed out but right before the door could fully close his hand shot out and he grabbed it, popping his head back in “And sorry. For Chloe’s behaviour I mean.” and with that, he was gone, leaving Marc and Nathaniel alone in the room.

They both started at the door for a second before Nathaniel gave a small laugh and turned to Marc “So,” he started “Which bed is mine?”


End file.
